


Wenpines Inappropriate Location

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Brother/Sister Incest, Incest, Incest Kink, Multi, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Dipper and Mabel take Wendy to their parents house and engage in some sexy shenanigans.





	Wenpines Inappropriate Location

Things were complicated when you were dating two different people at once. Even more so when one of them was your brother.

“Guys, we can’t do this here.” Mabel hissed at her two lovers. The Pines twins had taken their red haired girlfriend to their parents house. Mabel was showing off her childhood room when Wendy and Dipper started getting frisky with her.

The room was still detracted with Mabel’s childhood stuff animals. She could still hear her parents talking downstairs. “Seriously Dipper! What the shit? Aren’t you supposed to be the reserved one?”

“Well aren’t you supposed to be the spontaneous one?” Dipper teased.

“Yeah, Mabel. Just lie back and enjoy the craziness,” Wendy told her.

The three were completely undressed, adding to the risk of being caught. Mabel found herself being caught between Dipper and Wendy. The red head was in front of her. Wendy’s fingers were buried in Mabel’s pussy.

Dipper was behind Mabel; planting kisses along her shoulder. His erection was poking her butt. Wendy pulled her down, Mabel spreading her legs as she goes down. Finding his sister presenting herself to him, Dipper inserted himself to his sister.

To stifle Mabel’s moans, Wendy shoved her head into to her crotch. Legs wrapped around Mabel’s head, bringing her lips to Wendy’s wet sex. Since she was down there, Mabel decided to give in and have some fun. 

As she ate Wendy out, Mabel clinched herself around her brother’s cock. Dipper soon came, firing his seed deep into his own sister. Mabel still pumped him, milking Dipper for every bit of his cum. She screamed into Wendy’s pussy. Wendy felt herself reach orgasm; she grabbed a stuff animal and muffled her own scream.   
The three laid on Mabel’s childhood bed, the Pines’ parents were still down stairs, leaving the triad time to clean up and dress.

Mabel gave Dipper and Wendy a quick peck on the lips.


End file.
